Paralyzed
by Bola Salju
Summary: Wonwoo hanya seorang anak kepala kepolisian yang membantu appanya untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus tapi kenapa, ia malah terikat dengan dua pria yang tidak di kenalnya namun familiar dan sangat berbahaya? pembunuh bayaran yang mengaku sebagai dokter dan pemilik cafe yang ternyata adalah yakuza yang juga adalah pemilik hotel di Red Distrik.
1. Chapter 1

Hitam dan merah. Semua bunga yang berada di sekitar Wonwoo hanya punya dua warna. Sebelah kanannya berwarna hitam dan sebelah kirinya berwarna merah, Wonwoo yakin bunga-bunga ini berjenis sama. Mawar. Wonwoo kemudian mendongak melihat langit yang berwarna biru tanpa awan. Wonwoo menutup matanya ketika merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya tapi, angin yang tadinya berhembus dengan lembut itu berubah menjadi angin yang membawa hawa dingin yang bahkan langsung membuat tubuh Wonwoo menggigil. Wonwoo kemudian merasakan tetesan air mulai membasahi wajahnya hingga ia akhirnya menunduk lalu memperhatikan sekitar. Bunga-bunga itu mulai berterbangan dan baru Wonwoo sadar bunga itu berduri, duri bunga mawar itu menggores pipi kanan Wonwoo ketika terbang. Dengan refleks Wonwoo menyentuh wajahnya tapi, sesuatu menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Mata Wonwoo melotot ketika mendapati dirinya terikat oleh rantai dan akar berduri, Wonwoo hendak melepaskan diri tapi ketika ia menggerakan tubuhnya duri-duri dan rantai itu melukai tubuhnya. Wonwoo ingin berteriak tapi, sesuatu seperti telapak tangan menutup mulut juga matanya.

Suara Wonwoo seperti hilang hanya karena seseorang menutup mulutnya, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan hanya merasakan sebuah terpaan hangat tepat di telinga kirinya dan juga leher sebelah kanannya.

"Wonwoo apa kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya seseorang dengan nada sedih, Wonwoo terlonjak kaget ketika ia merasakan lehernya basah dan hangat. Seperti sesuatu tengah menjilat lehernya dan kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Wonwoo apa kau bersembunyi lagi?" tanya seseorang kali ini suaranya berbeda. Di sela-sela 'kebutaannya' Wonwoo yakin ada dua orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Meskipun tidak melihatnya Wonwoo merasa suara dan sentuhan mereka tidak asing. Tapi siapa?

"Wonwoo apa kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merayap masuk ke kemeja putih yang ia pakai dan mengelus perut datarnya.

"Wonwoo apa kau ingin membunuhku lagi?" Wonwoo terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sakit di leher dimana orang itu tadi menjilat dan menciumnya, ia mengerang tertahan ketika merasakan lehernya digigit dan kemudian di jilat. Wonwoo yakin lehernya terluka dan berdarah sekarang.

"Wonwoo meskipun kau sudah mati ribuan tahun pun aku akan menemukanmu…"

"Wonwoo meskipun dirimu terlahir dengan wujud atau rupa yang berbeda pun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…"

" _ **Wonwoo kau ini milikku."**_

 **Paralyzed by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu x Wonwoo x Jeonghan**

 **Other Cast: ?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Action, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI!**

 **A/N:** Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 1

Wonwoo membuka matanya ketika tubuhnya terasa diguncang dan namanya dipanggil berulang kali. Mulutnya terbuka dan nafasnya terengah-engah, ketika ia terbangun hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir Wonwoo bahkan bisa melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Perlahan Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata wanita yang sangat ia sayang itu.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti Edward Cullen yang meninggalkan Bella di hutan eomma?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur, seolah tersadar eomma Wonwoo memukul kepala Wonwoo pelan.

"Edward lebih tampan darimu, sudah eomma bilang untuk tidak ikut appamu bekerja. Lihat dirimu sekarang tidur dengan berteriak-teriak dan sulit sekali dibangunkan kau ingin membuat eommamu ini mati khawatir Jeon Wonwoo?!" omel eomma Wonwoo, Wonwoo mendengus dan kemudian melihat segelas air yang berada di meja belajarnya dan langsung menunjuknya. Eomma Wonwoo menoleh lalu memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

"Tapi eomma, siapa yang tidak bangga punya seorang appa yang bekerja sebagai detektif. Itu pekerjaan kerennn…." Puji Wonwoo yang langsung di balas desisan eommanya.

"Appamu itu hanya kepala kepolisian bukan detektif, appamu itu memang senang membantu orang lain dan mencari tahu apa saja yang tidak ia tahu. Appamu itu sok tahu makanya ia ingin membuktikan pada eommamu kalau ia tahu segala hal. Itu sebabnya ia mengatakan padamu kalau ia seorang detektif," jelas eomma Wonwoo dengan wajah tidak terima. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan menghela nafas lega ketika sudah meminum habis air putih yang eommanya bawakan untuknya.

"Tujuh dari sepuluh kasus yang ia tangani semua berhasil terpecahkan dalam waktu singkat dengan sempurna, appa memang hebat!" puji Wonwoo lagi sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya di depan eommanya yang langsung di tepisnya.

"Puji terus appamu itu, lagipula masih ada tiga kasus yang belum ia selesaikan apanya yang hebat?"

"Itu karena kasus itu sudah ditutup sebelum appa memecahkannya…" tandas Wonwoo, eomma Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Berdoa sebelum tidur dan jangan lupa untuk menyalakan acmu, suhu panas bisa membuatmu mimpi buruk lagi…" ujar eomma Wonwoo sebelum menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo.

"Baik, dokter." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menyalakan acnya dan mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali tidur. Tapi kemudian, Wonwoo menyerah dan akhirnya terlentang menatap atap kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua dengan ornamen bintang-bintang yang bersinar di kegelapan.

"Aku hanya ingat bunga, apa karena aku selalu membantu eomma menanam bunga di halaman depan? Mungkin aku harus kabur kalau eomma memintaku menyiram dan mengganti pupuk besok…" gumam Wonwoo dan mengangguk-angguk pelan. Tanpa sadar matanya kembali menutup dan ia pun kembali tertidur, beruntung ia tidak memimpikan apapun kali ini hanya saja ia bisa mencium wangi bunga mawar di mimpinya.

.

.

.

Malam itu salju turun dan membawa hembusan angin berhawa dingin. Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak menyurutkan seorang pria tinggi berpakain serba hitam dengan wajah tampannya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia memasuki sebuah bar di Seoul. Dengan bangunan seperti kapal pesiar dengan lampu berwarna putih dan papan nama besar bertuliskan PARADISE CLUB. Ketika ia masuk dentuman suara yang dimainkan DJ memekikan telinganya, ia bahkan mengerutkan keningnya karena suara bising dari speaker besar dan para pengunjung yang tertawa atau berteriak kegirangan. Mata hitam memperhatikan sekitar melihat bagaimana lautan manusia itu menari dan bersenang-senang dengan sebotol minuman keras di tangan mereka.

"Oppa apa kau sendirian? Mau main bersama kami?" tanya seorang gadis cantik yang memakai rok mini sambil menggelayut manja di lengan pria itu. Pria itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum ia menyeringai ketika ia melihat seseorang di tengah-tengah lautan manusia itu.

"Tentu tapi nanti di kehidupan berikutnya." Ujarnya dan menodongkan pistol yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya ke arah kening gadis itu, pistol itu menggunakan peredam suara dan pria itu dengan mudah pergi meninggalkan gadis cantik itu terkapar dengan darah yang mulai mengalir deras dan membasahi lantai yang berwarna hitam itu.

Pria itu memasang earset tanpa kabelnya di telinga kirinya sambil berjalan ke tengah-tengah kerumunan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepaskan alat peredam suara di pistolnya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di belakang seorang pria bertubuh gendut berkacamata yang sedang asyik menggoda para gadis berpakaian mini dengan wajah yang memerah. Pria itu mabuk.

"Target di temukan." Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah kepala pria gendut itu, seorang gadis di sebelahnya menyadari apa yang pria berpakaian hitam itu bawa dan berteriak histeris dan berusaha menjauh dari pria itu. Teriakan gadis itu ternyata menarik perhatian dan membuat pria gendut di hadapannya itu berbalik dan panik. Pria gendut itu bahkan menjatuhkan botol minumannya hingga membuat suara pecahan yang keras.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu Choi-ssi." Kata pria itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi taringnya. Pria gendut dengan marga Choi itu semakin panik dan mencoba melarikan diri berbaur dengan pengunjung lain yang juga hendak kabur.

" _Waktumu hanya lima menit lagi sebelum acara dimulai."_ Ujar suara dari earset pria itu, pria itu menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bang." Bisiknya sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Peluru yang keluar dari pistolnya mengarah tepat pada sasaran, kepala pria gendut itu tertembus peluru berukuran dua senti dan membuat lubang di belakang kepala juga keningnya. Pria itu seketika ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir deras. Hanya mendengar suara tembakan saja membuat pengunjung sangat panik apalagi melihat mayat di depan mata, pengunjung mulai bertubrukan dan panik mencoba melarikan diri tapi ternyata nasib mereka tidak baik. Dari arah pintu masuk, pintu keluar bahkan pintu darurat orang-orang berpakain serba hitam dengan menggunakan topeng putih bermacam-macam bentuk menghalangi mereka. Yang membuat ngeri adalah bagaimana mereka memegang senjata dengan sengaja memperlihatkan bahwa mereka benar-benar akan membunuh siapapun di hadapan mereka. Dan benar saja. Malam itu PARADISE CLUB penuh dengan jeritan dan juga musik yang sengaja dimainkan salah seorang dari mereka untuk memeriahkan suasana. Para pengunjung PARADISE CLUB terbantai habis.

.

.

.

Desahan seorang pria memenuhi ruangan itu. Rambut sebahunya sudah basah karena keringat dan bahkan menghalangi wajah cantiknya. Pria berwajah cantik itu menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil memeluk kepala botak pria yang berada di bawahnya. Mulutnya terus terbuka dan bahkan meneteskan salivanya, suaranya serak karena terus menerus mendesah dan berteriak. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya setengah terbuka hanyut dalam kenikmatan dunia.

"Tidak salah aku memilihmu, kau memang ahli jika memuaskan hasrat jiwa yang kesepian…" ujar pria botak itu di tengah-tengah deru nafasnya yang berat, pria berwajah cantik itu tertawa pelan dan menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah pria yang ia 'tunggangi' lalu menjulurkan lidahnya yang langsung dihisap keras pria botak itu.

Pria berwajah cantik itu menghela nafasnya ketika mereka memutuskan ciuman panas mereka dan beralih ke leher pria botak itu, pria berwajah cantik itu dengan keras menghisap lehernya dan menjilatnya dengan sensual setelah meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana.

"Oh tidak, istriku akan melihatnya nanti…" bisiknya dan menjilat telinga pria berwajah cantik itu sambil menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan pria di atasnya. Pria berwajah cantik itu kontan menggerang keras dan mendesah, ia meremas pundak pria botak itu keras menahannya agar ia tidak bergerak terlalu cepat.

"Ja-jangan…nggg….terla-lu…haaAHHH!" desah pria itu keras, tubuhnya terasa bergetar karena nikmat ketika ia datang dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih yang membasahi perutnya dan juga sprei di bawahnya.

"Kau membuatku datang lebih cepat lagi Lee-ssi…" gerutunya dengan nafas terengah-engah, pria botak bermarga Lee itu tertawa dan langsung meraup bibir merah pria cantik yang masih berada di atasnya itu kasar. Menggigit kecil dan mengulumnya.

"Aku harus pulang lebih awal, istriku sangat cerewet kalau aku terlambat makan malam…" ujarnya dan membantu pria cantik itu untuk menyingkir darinya. Pria cantik itu memperhatikan pria botak yang sudah ia puaskan tadi dengan malas. Ia akhirnya berguling di kasur dan berakhir dengan tertidur pada posisi tengkurap.

"Aku menaruh uang mukanya di meja, sisanya akan langsung kutransfer…" ujar pria botak itu setelah mencium puncak kepala pria cantik itu.

"Tentu, kutunggu kunjanganmu lain kali…" jawabnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual dan tertawa ketika melihat pria botak itu buru-buru keluar dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menguap ketika ia sedang menyiram bunga milik eommanya, matanya hampir saja menutup dan ia mungkin akan tertidur dalam posisi berdiri kalau saja tidak mendengar suara klakson mobil yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan langsung terbangun.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membunyikan klakson mobilmu tuan Jeon! Aku tidak tuli, aish!" Wonwoo tertawa pelan melihat eommanya mulai memarahi appanya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor setelah dua hari terkurung oleh tugasnya itu.

"Aigoo, sayangku aku minta pelukan hangat dan masakan kesukaanku bukan omelan pedasmu. Ini kubawakan makanan pedas kesukaanmu, Wonwoo ayo masuk bantu eommamu dan pastikan setelah itu keruanganku…" ujar appa Wonwoo sambil mengedipkan matanya tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya itu. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan langsung masuk ke rumah sambil membantu eommanya membawa karung beras dan sayuran.

Setelah membereskan bahan makanan dan akhirnya makan malam bersama appa Wonwoo mengajak Wonwoo ke ruangannya dan menutup telinganya lalu berlari ketika eomma Wonwoo mulai memarahi mereka berdua.

"Eommamu memang mengerikan Wonwoo, apa saja yang ia makan selama aku pergi?"

"Dia sedang senang spaghetti dan makanan Italy setelah menonton film vampire romantic itu…" jawab Wonwoo dan mendengus geli melihat appanya sedang menenangkan diri dan mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan kipas kecil.

"Appa tidak memasang ac di ruanganmu?" tanya Wonwoo heran, selama ini Wonwoo menduga kalau appanya itu alergi dingin atau memang menghemat pengeluaran tapi melihat kipas kecil dan jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya Wonwoo tahu pasti ada alasan lain.

"Ac akan menghilangkan konsentrasiku ketika bekerja karena suara mesinnya yang modern itu Wonwoo, aku lebih senang suara bising mesin kipas angin atau semilir angin di luar sana. Aku bahkan pernah membuka jendela ketika hujan turun dan membuat seluruh dokumenku berterbangan kemana-mana. Tolong jangan ceritakan ini pada eommamu atau ia akan memaku jendelanya nanti…" jelas appa Wonwoo sambil mengelap keringatnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum geli mengingat eommanya yang rajin mengomeli appanya yang kelewat jahil dan kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Wonwoo aku ingin kau membantuku sesuatu…" ujar appa Wonwoo tiba-tiba dengan serius, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan diam mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini padamu, usiamu masih sangat muda. Eommamu juga pasti akan menceraikanku karena aku melakukan ini pada anak kami satu-satunya tapi, Wonwoo kumohon satu kali ini saja biarkan appamu meminta bantuan padamu…" lanjut appa Wonwoo dengan nada memohon, Wonwoo tentu saja tidak akan menolak apapun yang appanya minta. Bagaimanapun juga appa Wonwoo adalah idolanya.

"Tentu saja appa, sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Menjadi patnermu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada bercanda tapi, appa Wonwoo mengangguk perlahan dan tentu saja membuat Wonwoo shock.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Tidak besar tapi mungkin berbahaya," Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Appa Wonwoo menghela nafas dan mengambil sesuatu di laci mejanya.

"Pergilah ke Seoul, aku sudah bicara dengan bawahanku akan ada orang yang membantuku. Jangan khawatir aku akan mencari alasan pada eommamu, dan masalah tempat tinggalmu aku sudah menjamin semuanya. Yang kuharap adalah kau membawa hasil dan kembali dalam keadaan utuh Wonwoo…" ujar appa Wonwoo menyodorkan sebuah tiket dan paspor yang dengan foto dan identitas Wonwoo di dalamnya.

"Ini pekerjaan yang sangat sulit Wonwoo, tapi mungkin ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan juga bagimu. Aku ingat kau ingin menjadi detektif yang bisa menolong orang banyak, sekarang adalah waktunya. Anggap saja ini sebuah tes dan kuharap kau berhasil melakukannya. Kau adalah keturunan Jeon, kami dikenal cerdas dan seorang pengamat. Ingat itu baik-baik Wonwoo," Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk dan memeluk appanya yang dibalas pelukan erat.

"Aku mengandalkanmu…" bisik appa Wonwoo.

 _Tanpa tahu bahwa keturunan Jeon mempunyai satu rahasia yang appa dan eomma Wonwoo lupa, Wonwoo pergi dengan tekad untuk membantu appa dan orang-orang yang membutuhkannya. Tanpa tahu bahwa petualangan mengerikannya akan dimulai._

To be Countinue.

Sebagai penambal Incubbus Lullaby kupersembahkan ff abal-abal ini nyahahah. Apakah aku sudah memberikan warning di atas, kuharap kalian membacanya-_- karena akan banyak sexual content di dalam ff ini. Wait! apa sepertinya aku mendengar suara sorak sorai minta nambah adegan ncnya(?) nyahahahahah, nggak janji bakalan banyak banget loh mueheheheh… Wonwoo bakalan jadi detektif ada yang bisa bayangin-_- aku malah bayangin dia pake kacamata harry potter -_- pfft, oke deh sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan seolah berputar. Mata hitamnya kemudian memperhatikan sekitar, keningnya berkerut heran ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat yang asing. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam menatapnya terkejut kemudian dengan cepat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tersenyum lebar menampakan _Gummy Smile_ nya.

"Kau sudah bangun?Apa kau lapar kebetulan sekali Jihoon sedang menyiapkan sarapan, apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir sambil masuk ke ruangan seperti kamar dengan sebuah lemari berukuran sedang berwarna coklat dan meja komputer di sebelah ranjang Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggerak-gerakan lehernya yang kaku dan menghela nafas.

"Sudah baikan…" jawab Wonwoo yang membuat pria itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik lengan Wonwoo membuatnya mau tidak mau berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan akhirnya duduk di kursi dengan meja makan yang sudah di penuhi makanan di atasnya.

"Anggap saja ini makan malammu yang kau lewatkan dan sarapan hari ini," ujar pria itu sambil duduk di hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memperhatikan makanan yang disiapkan satu persatu. Mulutnya terasa berair seketika dan perutnya mendadak terasa kosong, mencium baunya saja Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan tapi, ia diajarkan tata krama dengan sangat baik dan akhirnya mau tidak mau ia harus menunggu pria di hadapannya yang sepertinya adalah pemilik rumah ini juga orang bernama Jihoon itu untuk makan duluan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai makan?" Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan wajah datar dan alis yang dinaikkan menaruh gelas dan botol besar jus jeruk di tengah-tengah meja.

"Apa perutmu sakit?" tanya pria yang menarik Wonwoo itu khawatir dengan cepat Wonwoo menggeleng dan memegangi perutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Siapa kalian?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa jeda, kedua pria itu saling pandang dan kemudian menatap Wonwoo.

"Pasti _Jet Lag._ "

" _Jet Lag._ " Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan menunggu mereka bicara. Pria bertubuh mungil itu akhirnya duduk di sebelah pria berambut hitam dan mengambil pancakenya.

"Kau pingsan setelah sampai disini Wonwoo, kau tidak ingat? Appamu yang menyuruhku menjemputmu di bandara dan selama kau bekerja kau akan tinggal disini bersama kami…" jelas pria itu sambil mengunyah pancakenya. Wonwoo hanya diam dan berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba saja ia menepuk keningnya karena sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Seungcheol hyung dan Jihoon, aku baru ingat. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan kalian…" kata Wonwoo sambil membungkuk pelan.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula appamu itu teman appaku juga. Jadi anggap saja kami ini keluargamu juga Wonwoo. Setidaknya Jihoonie tidak kesepian lagi kalau aku bertugas benarkan?" ujar pria berambut hitam bernama Seungcheol itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Jihoon yang langsung di tepisnya.

"Aku akan bersama Jihoon? Kau patnerku?" tanya Wonwoo kaget.

"Dia memang kecil Wonwoo tapi, dia genius kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Benar Seungcheol hyung, jika kau tidak menutup mulutmu dan mengatakan aku kecil lagi kau yang akan menyesal." Ancam Jihoon membuatkedua pria di ruangan itu diam.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Jihoon dan melanjutkan sarapannya sedangkan Wonwoo, Sweatdrop.

 **Paralyzed by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu x Wonwoo x Jeonghan**

 **Other Cast: ?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Action, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI!**

 **A/N:** Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 2

Wonwoo menguap dan mengusap-ngusap kedua matanya pelan. Ia merasa mengantuk dan masih lelah tapi, ia masih punya tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dan lebih cepat ia mendapat informasi lebih cepat pula ia pulang.

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh?" tanya Jihoon yang duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah Wonwoo. Diam-diam sejak awal Jihoon sudah memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih lelah dan mengantuk, ia bahkan sering melihat Wonwoo menguap dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

"Lima belas menit lagi Jihoon-ah, apa kau sudah tidak sabar mengacak-ngacak berkas-berkas disana?" goda Seungcheol yang dibalas desisan Jihoon. Wonwoo yang berada di sebelah Jihoon hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya appaku ingin menyelesaikan kasus apa?" tanya Wonwoo matanya masih menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Wonwoo, yang jelas tugas ini tidak mudah dan pasti sangat menyenangkan…" jawab Seungcheol dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Wonwoo yang masih heran akhirnya hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan tidak sabar.

"Biar kuberi tahu kau satu hal Wonwoo…" Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap Jihoon yang tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Appamu sangat terkenal di kota ini, bukan hal baik menurutku mengingat bagaimana ia menyelesaikan kasus sulit dan menangkap para ketua penjahat itu. Aku yakin ia punya banyak musuh di atas maupun di bawah itu sebabnya, jangan pernah percaya pada orang lain." Kata Jihoon tajam membuat Wonwoo terdiam, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Seungcheol yang mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba membuat Jihoon menoleh.

"Kalian rekan kerja appaku, apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian?" tanya Wonwoo dan tiba-tiba saja membuat Seungcheol tertawa sedangkan Jihoon hanya mendengus geli.

"Dia benar-benar anak orang tua itu Jihoonnie…" tawa Seungcheol.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai…" kata Jihoon dan bersiap-siap. Wonwoo buru-buru menggendong ranselnya dan menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak sabar ingin mencari tahu kasus apa yang tengah di tangani appanya sampai-sampai ia mengirimnya ke Seoul dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah ujian pertamanya. Ia tidak sabar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang bisa memecahkan kasus ini meskipun kasus ini dibilang mudah sekalipun. Ia tidak sabar ingin memberitahu eommanya kalau ia benar-benar bisa mewujudkan impiannya sejak kecil itu.

"Kantor polisi?" gumam Wonwoo setelah ia keluar dari mobil. Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Berkasnya disimpan dengan aman disini, kau juga bisa leluasa bertanya apapun lagipula kasus ini baru jadi kita bisa bertanya dan langsung ke lokasi kejadian benarkan?" Wonwoo mengangguk dan akhirnya mengikuti kedua pria itu. Saat ia masuk ke bangunan besar itu Wonwoo terkagum-kagum karena begitu besar dan sibuknya di dalam sana, ia bahkan bisa mendengar orang-orang saling berteriak dan dering telepon terus berbunyi. Ia akhirnya tahu kenapa appanya suka bekerja di rumah ketimbang di kantornya.

"Hei Seungcheol kenapa kau baru datang? Disini sibuk sekali kau tahu?" tanya seorang pria berusia lima puluh tahunan dengan tubuh gemuk dan rokok di mulutnya. Seungcheol hanya meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Seperti biasa kau tahukan…" jawab Seungcheol membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Seungcheol dengan heran.

"Oh! Istrimu marah-marah lagi karena kau bangun kesiangan? Ahahahah, istriku juga sering seperti itu. Mereka seperti tidak tahu betapa lelahnya suaminya bekerja…" ujar pria bertubuh gemuk itu membuat Seungcheol hanya tertawa garing sedangkan Jihoon di belakangnya setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Seungcheol dan pria di hadapan mereka ini dengan kursi.

"Aku bukan istrimu…" gumam Jihoon tajam namun, masih bisa di dengar Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

"Ah! Hyung aku dengar ada kasus baru yang mau ditangani Jeon-sajangnim, dia menyuruhku untuk membantu jadi aku ingin tahu apa kasus yang ditanganinya." Kata Seongcheol mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Aku baru saja akan memberitahumu, ayo ikut aku…" jawab pria itu yang langsung diikuti ketiga pria yang baru saja datang itu ke ruangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Seungcheol siapa dua orang yang kau bawa itu?" tanya pria itu melirik Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang tengah melihat-melihat berkas yang tadi di taruh di atas meja.

"Asistenku mereka tinggal di rumahku jadi sekalian saja kubawa mereka kemari. Hyung apa kau yakin belum ada bukti yang menentukan siapa pelakunya, maksudku mereka membantai habis semua orang disana?" tanya Seungcheol sambil membolak-balik laporan yang ia temukan. Pria itu menggeleng sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Siapapun pelakunya mereka sangat rapih lagipula kami masih dalam proses otopsi, dan kasus ini menurutku tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasu Jeon-sajangnim. Kasus yang ia tangani kali ini hanya penggelapan uang dan penjualan senjata illegal…" jawab pria itu, Seungcheol mengangguk. Jihoon memperhatikan pria gemuk yang Seungcheol panggil hyung itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Menurutku ada kaitannya." Jawab Wonwoo membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arahnya yang masih serius membaca sebuah berkas.

"Kasus yang kalian bicarakan itu tentang seisi klub yang berdarah itu kan? Dalam laporan yang ditangani Jeon-sajangnim menjelaskan bahwa pelaku sering datang ke tempat itu di hari yang sama ketika kejadian terjadi. Mungkin saja dia salah satu korban atau mungkin pelaku…" jelas Wonwoo membuat ketiga orang itu terdiam. Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan memperlihatkan berkas laporan yang sejak tadi ia baca.

"Ada tiga pelaku, Choi Saeyeong pemilik perusahaan batu bara ia seorang pemabuk berat dan senang berjudi, yang kudengar ia bahkan pernah menjual setengah sahamnya karena kalah dalam taruhan. Lee Yosub seorang pemilik perusahaan arak ia seorang maniak dan bisexual, ia sering terlihat keluar masuk distrik merah memiliki dua orang anak dan istrinya mendirikan sebuah toko kosmetik. Angel tidak diketahui jenis kelaminnya tapi yang jelas, ia adalah orang yang selalu dipesan Lee Yosub di distrik merah. Aku tidak tahu apa orang bernama Angel ini bisa dikatakan terlibat atau tidak tapi mungkin, ia tahu tentang penggelapan uang dan juga pembantaian itu." jelas Jihoon membuat pria bertubuh gendut itu bengong. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sedangkan Seungcheol menahan tawa.

"B-bagaimana kalian…"

"Hyung sudah diputuskan, biar kasus Jeon-sajangnim dan pembantaian itu kami yang akan tuntaskan. Kau duduklah dengan tenang dan habiskan waktu bersama istrimu itu besok ulang tahun pernikahan kalian kan, kami akan pergi ke tempat otopsi untuk mencari informasi jika ada apa-apa kami akan langsung menghubungimu…" kata Seungcheol kemudian pergi setelah menepuk pundak pria berusia lima puluh tahun itu dan diikuti Jihoon dan Wonwoo, ia yang masih heran buru-buru membaca semua berkas yang tadi ketiga orang itu pegang.

"Semua keterangan disini bahkan belum sepenuhnya lengkap bagaimana bisa?" gumam pria itu kaget. Sedangkan di luar kantor Seungcheol tertawa keras.

"Tidak diragukan lagi dari seorang cyber crime. Jika bukan karena aku jatuh cinta padamu bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan semua informasi itu?" tawa Seungcheol sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Maksudmu jika kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya dan membuat perjanjian untuk menjadi pembantumu seumur hidup hyung." Tandas Jihoon dan berdecak.

"Jadi kau seorang…."

"Aku bekerja disana sejak umurku tiga belas tahun, codenameku Woozi…" jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum seakan bangga. Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan takjub.

"Kau hebat Jihoon-ah!" puji Wonwoo membuat wajah Jihoon memerah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih…" gumamnya.

"Wonwoo aku harap kau bukan orang yang takut dengan darah dan bermimpi buruk," ujar Seungcheol tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa aku bukan orang yang seperti itu…" jawab Wonwoo ragu sekaligus heran.

"Kami akan ke rumah sakit dan memeriksa korban satu persatu jadi, tajamkan indra penglihatanmu…"

"Tentu!" sahut Wonwoo bersemangat membuat Seungcheol tertawa dan menginjak pedal gasnya sedikit lebih dalam sedangkan Jihoon, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa bersemangatnya anak semata wayang kepala kepolisian Jeon itu.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin Wonwoo tidak akan apa-apa disana? Kenapa begitu mendadak sampai ingin liburan?" tanya eomma Wonwoo sambil memainkan jarinya. Appa Wonwoo yang melihatnya menghela nafas dan mengusap lembut kepala istrinya itu.

"Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa, dia ini sudah besar istriku dan lagi dia seorang laki-laki jangan khawatir…" jawab appa Wonwoo.

"Justru karena ia seorang laki-laki itu yang aku takutkan," balas eomma Wonwoo membuat appa Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian dimana kau bertemu dengan salah satu keluar Kim saat bertugas, ia bahkan langsung mengenalimu. Apa kau tidak ingat sejarah keluargamu sendiri Jeon-ssi? Nenek moyang keluarga Jeon pernah membantu keluarga Kim sampai keluarga Kim sukses, salah satu dari mereka bahkan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat istimewa dan hampir menculikmu untuk dijadikan suami salah satu anak mereka hanya karena berterimakasih. Kau tahu bagaimana terobsesinya keluarga Kim pada keluargamu Jeon-ssi? Aku yakin bahkan sampai keluargamu operasi plastikpun mereka tetap akan mengenalinya…" kata eomma Wonwoo hampir menangis mengingat kejadian suaminya hampir di bawa lari sekelompok orang berbaju hitam dengan senjata saat Wonwoo masih berusia dua tahun.

"Itu tidak mungkin istriku, itu hanya kebetulan lagipula ia bersama teman-temannya akan berkeliling kota Seoul mereka tidak akan menetap di satu tempat ingat?" tanya appa Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Ia dengan lembut mengecup puncak kepala wanita yang sangat dicintainya setelah nenek dan eommanya itu.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, aku bahkan sudah memberitahukan lokasi dimana distrik merah berada agar mereka menjauhi lokasi itu jika tersesat nanti…" bisik appa Wonwoo yang diangguki istrinya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikan sekitar rumah sakit itu dengan seksama, perutnya tiba-tiba melilit membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia harus memperhatikan satu persatu korban yang sudah ditaruh di tempat otopsi itu.

"Semoga saja mereka masih utuh…" gumam Wonwoo lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja menabrak punggung Seungcheol yang berada di depannya karena mendadak berhenti.

"Hyung?" panggil Wonwoo berusaha mengintip dari samping kepala Seungcheol dan mendapati seorang dokter berkacamata berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Im seongsenim…" panggil Seungcheol dan mendekati pria itu.

"Mau memeriksa para korban benarkan?" goda dokter Im membuat Seungcheol mengangguk dan tersenyum, Wonwoo baru sadar kalau Seungcheol sangat ramah pada setiap orang dan hampir semua petugas rumah sakit menyapa Seungcheol ketika mereka lewat tadi. Wonwoo melirik Jihoon yang memandang punggung Seungcheol dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hey cepatlah aku lapar," celetuk Jihoon tiba-tiba membuat kedua orang yang tengah mengobrol sambil tertawa itu terdiam dan dokter Im langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Ketika mereka masuk mereka mendapati seorang dokter lagi dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya membelakangi mereka dan seperti tengah mencatat.

"Kim Seongsenim…" dokter yang ternyata seorang pria itu menoleh dan menurunkan masker yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya.

"Mereka akan mulai memeriksanya, tugasmu sudah selesai kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ah maaf merepotkanmu padahal banyak pasien yang menunggumu sejak pagi tadi." Ujar dokter Im, dokter Kim menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah, saya permisi dulu…" jawabnya dan berjalan pergi melewati Seungcheol dan kedua asistennya itu. Wonwoo secara diam-diam melihat nametagnya ketika pria itu melewatinya.

"Kim Mingyu…" bisik Wonwoo setelah membaca nametagnya itu.

"Wonwoo kau siap?" tanya Seungcheol semangat yang diangguki Wonwoo semangat pula. Sedangkan diluar ruangan pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan karet itu. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan tiba-tiba saja hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang familiar.

"Mawar…"

To Be Countinue.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **DevilPrince:** kkk~ jadiin nggak ya Wonwoo trisamnya(?) nyahahahah, iya dong kalo nggak dikasih tahu ntar pada kepo -_-(?)

 **XiayuweLiu:** Waa waaa bagaian mananya yang mencengangkan? ._.

 **meaniecupid:** Udah nihhh mueheheheh Wonwoo emang keren jadi apa aja sih '-')b

 **mshynngts:** Usahakan siapkan tisu dan kamera yang on '-')9

 **Viyomi:** Nyahahahah enggak dong di chapter ini mah(?) tunggu tanggal mainnya#evillaugh

 **Xoxowkwk:** OMG! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu T.T

 **egatoti:** Duh sayangnya bukan T.T di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan dikit loh '-')/

 **Bungkustapayochi17:** Sudah nihh tinggal aku yang nungguin komentarmu mueheheheh

 **Park RinHyung-Uchiha:** Wonwoo emang imut dari sananya T.T nyahahahah udah dikasih tahu dikit loh disini

 **mingguki:** Ah, kuharap begitu -_- iya nih bayangin wajah tampan nan sexy berlumuran darah bikin ngiler kkk~ hanya pria tua yang numpang lewat anggap saja angin lalu(?) udah di lanjut nih ^^

 **Ara94:** iya kah? Wawawawawawawawawawa makasih lohhh jadi terharu#elapingus# tuh sepertinya mereka sudah ketemu kkk~ nc-nya? Ngggg…

 **Guest:** semoga aja yaa T.T udah dikasih tahu dikit loh '-')/ mueheheheheh Wonwoo nggak bakal diapa-apain kok ps: belum nyahahahahah

 **Wonhale:** Aaaaaaaaaaa makasih lohhh, iya nih emang suka wb ditengah jalan atau tiba-tiba nggak mood atau tiba-tiba malah dapet ide baru dan males lanjutin -_- tapiiiiii aku usahain bakalan lebih cepet ya kaget juga aku hampir berbulan-bulan apdetan cuman berapa kali-_- duh, mueheheheh dark concept ya? Mungkin aku ngambil ini karena jarang banget dan sudah jenuh dengan percintaan penuh warna(?) mungkinn aku ingin ngasih tahu bahwa cerita cinta itu nggak sepenuhnya berwarna dan tragedy doang ada sesuatu di dalemnya nyahahahah…

 **Kimi** : udah di lanjut lohhh '-')/ nggak sabar nungguin komenmu nongol disini juga nyahahahahah#ngemis(?)

 **KimAnita:** Pairing favorit makannya nyabe-_- semoga nggak bosen ya, eh Jeonghan ukenya Wonwoo loh soalnya namanya di tempatin di paling belakang nyahahahah makasih loh udah suka padahal abal-abal beginiT.T aku juga suka ajin ama komenanmu nyahahahah terimakasih sudah baca ya '-')/

Hal pertama yang disayangkan buat ff di ffn adalah nggak ada kotak reply buat bales review satu-satu WHY?!#bantingmeja# oke abaikan. Di summary pertama Mingyu jadi editor manga tapi karena video fanmeet yang tidak sengaja aku temukan waktu Mingyu pake baju dokter idepun berubah dan summarynya kurubah maafkan kelabilanku-_- tapi, ternyata emang ngefeelnya kalau Mingyu jadi dokter nyahahahahh. Tuhhhhh Wonwoo udah ketemu Mingyu duh T.T dan rahasia keluarga Jeon udah dijelasin sedikit nyahahahah-_- sebenarnya nggak jago bikin cerita detective begini semoga hasilnya nggak acak-acakan dan malah nggak nyambung ya T.T oh iya, aku rencananya mau bikin oc male ada yang bisa bantuin cari nama koreanya -_-? yosh sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya '-')/


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya sembari menopang dagu di meja kerjanya. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu list pasien yang sedang ia tangani dan juga perkembangannya. Jari telunjuknya terus menekan-nekan tombol bolpoin warna merahnya dan kemudian dengan cepat ia melingkari salah satu nama lalu menutup buku di hadapannya itu. Ia melemparkan bolpoinnya ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras dan menutup matanya.

"Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka memakai parfum mawar, kalaupun itu parfum baunya akan sangat menyengat. Tapi kenapa, wanginya natural dan begitu familiar? Hanya keluarga Jeon-tunggu salah satu dari mereka pasti berasal dari keluarga Jeon… tapi, yang mana?" gumam Mingyu yang bertambah stress. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mengingat-ngingat wangi yang baru saja ia cium ketika ia keluar dari ruang otopsi. Wangi yang begitu menggoda, manis namun tidak menyengat, mungkin Mingyu akan langsung berlari dan menemukan siapa pemilik wangi itu kalau saja ia tidak sadar dimana ia sekarang. Mingyu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, tubuhnya mendadak berkeringat dingin dan kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Seberapa besar efeknya? Kenapa juga harus seorang pria? Kenapa keluarga mereka punya kutukan bodoh semacam itu? sial!" gerutu Mingyu dengan kening yang berkerut dalam. Ia ingat berkali-kali kakek dan appanya menceritakan tentang keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jeon, awalnya Mingyu merasa cerita itu sangat bodoh. Hanya karena berhutang budi keluarga mereka terobsesi dan bahkan bisa mengenal langsung keluarga Jeon yang mungkin saja ada ribuan keluarga yang punya marga yang sama. Tapi akhirnya Mingyu melihat sendiri bagaimana nunanya langsung berlari ketika bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun ketika ia berjalan-jalan di taman tahun lalu, nunanya langsung memeluknya dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut bersamanya. Mingyu bahkan merinding ketika melihat bagaimana nunanya itu begitu ketakutan ketika anak dari keluarga Jeon itu dibawa pergi pengasuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengejar anak berusia lima tahun dan membawanya pergi, aku akan disangka phedopile nanti…" elak Mingyu ketika ditanya soal kejadian tahun lalu. Mingyu lagi-lagi menghela nafas ketika ingat bagaimana bersinarnya mata setiap keluarga Kim saat menceritakan betapa baiknya keluarga Jeon saat itu. Mingyu ingat kenapa keluarga Jeon punya wangi bunga mawar yang tentu saja langsung disambut gelak tawa Mingyu, hanya karena keluarga Jeon sangat menyukai mawar dan bahkan punya kebun yang luas mereka bisa punya wangi semenggoda itu. Tapi, lihat dirinya sekarang ia bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak berlari.

"Ini hanya balas budikan…" gumam Mingyu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan dengan cepat Mingyu mengambil ponselnya, melihat ke layarnya dan menekan tombol hijau di layarnya.

' _Ada tugas untukmu, kembalilah ke markas dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.'_

Mingyu berdecak sambil memperhatikan layarnya yang sudah mati, orang yang menelponnya langsung menutup telponnya setelah mengatakan itu. sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia berharap tugasnya kali ini bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya sekarang.

 **Paralyzed by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu x Wonwoo x Jeonghan**

 **Other Cast: ?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Action, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI!**

 **A/N:** Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 3

Malam itu Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan laporannya tentang bukti yang ia temukan tadi, ia menutup buku laporannya perlahan dan menghela nafas. Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas jam digital yang di simpan di meja kerjanya dan ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tidak heran kenapa ia terus menguap sejak tadi.

Dengan gerakan malas Wonwoo bangun dan bersiap untuk tidur, ia berjalan perlahan dan merangkak ke atas ranjangnya, membanting diri ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. Meskipun tubuhnya sangat lelah dan matanya begitu berat Wonwoo belum bisa tidur. Ia memperhatikan atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih itu sambil menghitung domba. Baru saja ia menghitung sampai sepuluh ia mendengar seseorang berbicara di kepalanya.

" **Kau harus lari…"**

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan memegangi kepalanya berusaha berkonsentari dan menjauhkan suara seorang gadis yang berbisik di kepalanya.

" **Mereka akan menemukanmu…"**

"Siapa?" bisik Wonwoo mulai penasaran, ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya sudah gila karena mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya atau mungkin suara itu memang nyata.

" **Selamatkan dirimu…"**

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo bisa mencium wangi mawar dari dalam kamarnya, wangi itu sangat pekat hingga Wonwoo mengeryitkan hidungnya. Ia mencari-cari asal wangi mawar itu dan akhirnya tersadar wangi itu berasal dari tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?" gumam Wonwoo sambil mencium kedua telapak tangannya, Wonwoo bahkan sangat penasaran dan iseng mencium telapak kakinya, ia kontan terkejut sekaligus geli karena telapak kakinya yang baru saja ia cuci dengan sabun mandi itu juga mengeluarkan wangi mawar.

"Kalau di telapak kaki saja mungkin tidak masalah…" ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Wonwoo apa kau sudah tidur?" Wonwoo menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati kepala mungil Jihoon menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Jihoon-ah seluruh tubuhku wangi mawar," ujar Wonwoo membuat Jihoon penasaran, ia masuk dengan perlahan setelah menutup pintunya dan mendekati Wonwoo dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku tidak mencium apapun Wonwoo…" jawab Jihoon membuat Wonwoo bingung, sama bingungnya dengan Wonwoo Jihoon hanya memandangi Wonwoo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tahu dimana keberadaan orang bernama Angel itu?" tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan, Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Orang itu berada di distrik merah, yang jadi masalahnya aku belum bisa melacak distrik merah di kota ini. Kudengar mereka benar-benar punya penjagaan ketat karena konflik kepemilikan tanah disana, mereka bahkan mengaktifkan system canggih yang menghalau gelombang siaran bahkan ponsel disana. " jelas Jihoon sambil menggigiti kukunya gemas. Wonwoo terdiam ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang dikatakan appanya sebelum pergi ke Seoul.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan nanti saja, maaf menganggumu Wonwoo. Oh, aku juga menemukan café yang bagus di sekitar sini mungkin kita bisa makan siang disana. Sekalian WIFI gratis…" kata Jihoon dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya pada Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan antusiasnya, Jihoon kemudian pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Mau apa dia kesini? Tidak mungkin hanya membicarakan kasus itu kan?" tanya Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu berwarna merahnya sambil menunduk menghalau tetesan air hujan yang turun malam itu. Tangan kanannya memegangi ponselnya yang berwarna hitam ia bahkan tidak perduli ponsel berharga mahal itu rusak terkena hujan. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam muncul dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Pintu geser itu terbuka dan dengan cepat Mingyu masuk mendapati lima orang pria berpakaian sama dengannya sedang bersiap-siap dari yang sedang membersihkan senjatanya atau mengisi amunisi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyetir seperti nenek-nenek Jun hyung…" ejek Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan topeng miliknya. Pria bernama Jun itu hanya mendengus dan memperhatikan Mingyu dari kaca spionnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu pada seorang pro Kim Mingyu…" balas Jun sambil membanting stirnya ke kanan, kontan mobil van berisi enam orang ditambah dengan senjata itu berputar karena licinnya jalanan ditambah kecepatan mobil itu. Dengan cepat Jun menarik tuas korseling dan menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam membiarkan mobilnya berjalan mundur dan menabrak dinding gedung tinggi yang ternyata adalah sebuah bank.

"Kalian hanya punya waktu dua jam sebelum polisi datang. Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke tujuan kita selanjutnya…" perintah Jun sambil memasang earset tanpa kabel miliknya. Ke lima pria di belakangnya mengangguk cepat dan membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"Kita buat adegan yang lebih hebat dari film action…" ujar salah satu dari mereka pelan tapi, tetap terdengar dari earset yang mereka pakai. Mingyu mendengus dari balik topengnya dan berjalan santai berpencar dari mereka.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang gadis yang ternyata seorang pegawai bank tengah berpelukan dengan rekannya, tubuhnya bergetar ketika Mingyu mendekati gadis itu. Mingyu menarik kerah gadis itu hingga terbangun dan bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya. Gadis itu menangis dan terisak. Mingyu memperhatikan wajah gadis itu sebentar dan kemudian beralih pada nametag yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Jeon Sohyun. Mingyu mengeryitkan keningnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher gadis itu. Mencari wangi yang sama saat ia di rumah sakit tapi, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Dengan kasar Mingyu menghempaskan gadis itu dan mengarahkan pistol laras panjangnya.

"Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kalian para Jeon tidak ada…" bisik Mingyu dan menarik pelatuknya lalu pergi begitu saja mengacuhkan teriakan di sekelilingnya juga alarm yang sejak tadi berbunyi.

Dan sejak saat itu Mingyu bertekad akan membunuh semua keturunan keluarga Jeon. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada appanya yang sadis itu atau keluarganya yang benar-benar terobsesi dengan keluarga Jeon tentang rencananya. Bagaimanapun juga Mingyu punya sesuatu yang lebih dari mereka. Hanya karena wangi mereka yang menggoda Mingyu tidak akan goyah dan mungkin dengan memusnahkan mereka semua keluarganya akan kembali tentram dan Mingyu bisa kembali bersenang-senang. Begitu pikirnya.

Tapi, Mingyu mungkin tidak tahu bahwa pesona keluarga Jeon sangat kuat dan mereka begitu istimewa.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berkali-kali bersin dan merinding. Ia dengan cepat menarik resleting jaket tebal berwarna coklatnya dengan tubuh menggigil. Ia tidak sakit hanya saja ia merasa seseorang terus memperhatikannya dan itu membuatnya gugup.

"Kau yakin tidak sakit Wonwoo? Dari tadi kau bersin dan tubuhmu juga menggigil…" tanya Seungcheol khawatir, Wonwoo menggeleng dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ini hanya reaksi kalau aku sedang paranoid hyung jangan khawatir, aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikanku…" jawab Wonwoo tertawa garing. Jihoon dan Seungcheol saling berpandangan dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Kau unik Wonwoo," ujar Jihoon dan langsung dibalas tawa Wonwoo.

"Appaku juga sering begitu ketika di tempat kerja, itu sebabnya ia lebih senang bekerja di rumah dan mengurung diri bersama keluarga. Apa ini akibat aku terus-terusan mengejeknya ya…" kata Wonwoo mengingat bagaimana hal yang sama menimpa appanya minggu lalu.

"Jangan khawatir Wonwoo, kami berdua akan menjagamu." Tandas Seungcheol sambil merangkul Wonwoo, Jihoon yang berada di sebelah Wonwoo mendengus pelan sedangkan Wonwoo, terkekeh. Asyik bercanda mereka akhirnya sampai di café yang Jihoon bicarakan tadi malam mereka sepakat untuk sarapan dan makan siang disana lalu pergi mencari bukti selanjutnya. Dengan perlahan Seungcheol membuka pintu kayu itu dan menimbulkan bunyi bel.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pria dengan senyum cerah dan bersemangat di sebelahnya seorang pria berwajah bule yang membungkuk dan menatap mereka bosan.

"Aku pesan tiga sandwich satu tanpa tomat dan dua jus jeruk juga satu susu." Ujar Seungcheol sambil memperhatikan papan menu di atasnya, salah satu dari pria yang berdiri di meja kasir itu mengangguk dan dengan cepat pria berwajah bule di sebelahnya pergi ke belakang untuk menyiapkan pesanan. Jihoon memilih meja dekat dengan kaca yang mengarah pada jalanan dan langsung menyalakan laptopnya sedangkan Seungcheol yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung membuka berkas tebal yang ia masukkan ke tas Jihoon dan Wonwoo memperhatikan sekitar. Café itu ternyata ramai dengan anak muda tidak heran karena di luar sana Wonwoo melihat tulisan besar berwarna putih bercetak tebal bertuliskan FREE WIFI. Wonwoo juga tidak heran jika para pegawainya adalah anak muda yang mungkin anak SMA atau mahasiswa.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka siap dan Wonwoo langsung memakan bagiannya sedangkan kedua pria dihadapannya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Wonwoo akhirnya mengacuhkan mereka dan kembali memperhatikan sekitar dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar bunyi bel bergemerincing dan mendapati seorang pria berambut sebahu berwajah manis masuk.

"Jeonghan hyung kau terlambat lima belas menit…" ujar pria yang menyapa mereka tadi, pria yang dipanggil Jeonghan itu tertawa pelan.

"Lima belas menit itu sudah sangat cepat Seungkwannie, lagipula Vernon dan yang lain membantumu kan sepertinya aku akan duduk dan minum kopi…" jawab Jeonghan sambil terkekeh, Wonwoo tanpa sadar memperhatikan pria bernama Jeonghan itu dan mengangumi senyumannya. Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan aura lembut dan keibuan dari pria itu.

Tanpa sadar Jeonghan menoleh dan tanpa sengaja menatap mata Wonwoo yang masih memperhatikannya. Wonwoo tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya lalu membuang muka sedangkan Jeonghan masih tetap memperhatikan Wonwoo. Ia tiba-tiba saja mencium wangi yang familiar dan dengan perlahan menarik nafasnya mencoba mengingat wangi itu.

"Mawar…" gumam Jeonghan berbisik, matanya masih tidak lepas dari Wonwoo yang sudah mengobrol dengan kedua temannya. Kaki Jeonghan berniat untuk melangkah menghampiri Wonwoo tapi, pria bernama Seungkwan itu memanggilnya dan menyadarkannya.

"Kau ini pemilik café Jeonghan hyung pergilah bersiap-siap sebentar lagi jam makan siang…" tegur Seungkwan sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja kasir. Jeonghan melirik sekali lagi ke arah Wonwoo dan akhirnya pergi untuk bersiap-siap setelah memukul kepala Seungkwan pelan.

Di lain tempat Wonwoo merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing dan tubuhnya terasa dingin.

" **Kau harus lari…"**

"Kemana?" bisik Wonwoo kembali mendengar suara bisikan itu lagi.

" **Mereka sudah menemukanmu…"**

"Siapa? Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" bisik Wonwoo sedikit agak keras membuat Seungcheol dan Jihoon mendongak memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Wonwoo kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungcheol, Wonwoo tersentak dan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi hyung mungkin Wonwoo tidak begitu senang dengan acnya…" usul Jihoon dan diangguki Seungcheol. Akhirnya Wonwoo dan Jihoon terlebih dahulu keluar dari sana dan Seungcheol yang membayar makanannya.

"Apa temanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan yang melayani pembayaran Seungcheol, Seungcheol menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo yang terus menerus bersin sedangkan Jihoon terlihat menawarkannya tisu.

"Sepertinya dia masuk angin…" jawab Seungcheol, Jeonghan mendongak melihat ke arah ACnya.

"Apa ACnya terlalu dingin? Maafkan kelalain kami…" kata Jeonghan dan membungkuk yang langsung di tepis Seungcheol.

"Bukan-bukan,ia bilang itu hanya reaksi paranoid. Sepertinya keluarganya memang begitu jangan khawatir semuanya baik-baik saja makanan dan minumanya juga enak." Tepis Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk permintaan maaf berikan ini padanya, ini gratis." Ujar Jeonghan menyodorkan satu cup mochachino yang masih hangat pada Seungcheol yang langsung diterimanya.

"Terimakasih…" kata Seungcheol dan membungkuk yang dibalas Jeonghan juga. Mata Jeonghan memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menerima minumannya dan lagi-lagi mata mereka saling bertemu tapi, kali ini Wonwoo membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum kemudian pergi. Tubuh Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja lemas dan langsung jatuh terduduk menimbulkan bunyi keras hingga para tamu dan karyawannya menoleh.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungkwan yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Seungkwan, sepertinya aku kelelahan…" jawab Jeonghan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Hidungnya dengan jelas bisa mencium wangi mawar yang di keluarkan Wonwoo tadi. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergetar.

"Apa aku menemukan salah satu dari mereka?" bisik Jeonghan ketika dipapah Seungkwan ke ruang ganti. Diam-diam Jeonghan menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual, mulutnya bahkan berair tiba-tiba membayangkan kembali wajah Wonwoo dan wangi dari tubuhnya. Apa itu yang disebut pheromone?

To Be Countinue.

Apa kalian pernah mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kepala kalian? Kayanya horror deh ya -_-Nyahahahahah-_- noh Jeonghanpun sudah ketemu, apa aku belum menjelaskan kenapa Jeonghan bisa nyium wangi Wonwoo juga? Mueheheheh chapter depan deh kayanya#tertawaevil# maaf belum bisa review berhubung aku ngantuk asli(?) oke deh sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	4. Chapter 4

Suara tamparan keras membuat semua orang disana menoleh ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan tajam juga seorang pria berwajah manis namun tampan dan punya pesona memikat itu. Gadis itu terlihat marah dengan tangan yang masih terangkat dan gigi yang ia gertakan sedangkan, pria itu hanya diam dengan pipi yang memerah juga wajah menghadap ke kanan. Rambut hitamnya menutupi mata juga sebagian wajahnya dan ketika pria itu menoleh kembali menatap gadis di depannya semua orang terkejut. Bukannya marah atau balas memukul pria itu malah tersenyum manis.

"Kau hebat kalau soal memukul Jeon Somi…" pujinya sambil tertawa pelan, gadis cantik itu Jeon Somi hanya mengerutkan keningnya menahan diri untuk tidak kembali memukul pria dihadapannya itu dengan meja restoran atau apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Dengar tuan Yoon, aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki tapi tolong, berikan kesempatan itu pada gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu di luar sana…." Tunjuk Somi dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Tuan Yoon lagi-lagi tertawa pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Somi-ah kau ingat, kau menyelematkanku dari panah beracun di hutan waktu itu, dan aku tahu kita ini pasangan kekasih saat kita terlahir dulu. Aku tahu itu Somi-ah dan ucapanku tidak pernah salah," Somi menghela nafasnya dan memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Pergi dari restoranku tuan Yoon atau aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk menyeretmu pergi." Perintah Somi dan beranjak pergi tapi, sebuah tangan menahannya dan menggengam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tahu Jeon Somi, sampai matipun aku akan mengejarmu bahkan anak cucuku akan melakukan hal yang sama…"

"Tapi kau satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari keturunanmu Tuan Yoon itu sebabnya kau diangkat menjadi panglima jenderal sekarang," jawab Somi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dan berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat pria yang berasal dari keluarga Yoon itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini? Suatu saat nanti ketika keluargaku melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki ia akan mengejar keluargamu dan akan mengambil salah satu dari mereka yang menurutnya sama persis denganmu. Apa kau pernah dengar tentang sepasang suami istri yang tinggal di sebrang bukit sana akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu Somi-ah? Mereka akan mengabulkan permintaanmu ketika kau memperlihatkan mereka sebuah cinta sejati yang sama atau bahkan lebih besar dari cinta mereka berdua. Dan aku akan memperlihatkan bagaimana besarnya cintaku padamu Jeon Somi, dan setelah itu aku akan meminta mereka untuk menandai seluruh keluargamu. Ingat perkataanku Jeon Somi, kau dan keturunanmu sudah terikat denganku."

"Kau gila Yoon Junjin." Tandas Somi dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang pria gila dihadapannya itu inginkan. Ia tidak tahu kalau menolongnya dan menyelematkannya dari maut adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Ia tidak pernah percaya dongeng dan omongan pria itu atau siapapun yang memperingatkannya. Tapi, dalam dirinya ada ketakutan ketika mendengar bahwa keluarga Yoon menikah dan melahirkan seorang anak. Dalam dirinya ada ketakutan ketika suatu hari nanti anak laki-laki pertama setelah Yoon Junjin lahir ia akan mengambil salah satu keluarganya.

Hingga akhirnya Jeon Somi menceritakannya pada seluruh keturunannya, memperingatkan mereka tentang tanda yang akan mereka miliki karena ulah salah satu keluarga Yoon itu dan tentang mereka yang akan diambil dan diklaim sebagai miliknya suatu saat nanti. Tapi, Jeon Somi tidak ingat dan tidak tahu bahwa bukan hanya keluarga Yoon yang mengejar mereka bahkan mencari pasangan suami istri itu ke bukit sebrang sana. Dan Jeon Somi tidak sadar bahwa semua terjadi hanya karena balas budi dan perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi.

 **Paralyzed by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu x Wonwoo x Jeonghan**

 **Other Cast: ?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Action, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI!**

 **A/N:** Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 4

Wonwoo memperhatikan sekitar dan mendesis ketika mendapati tidak ada seorangpun di dalam apartement milik Seungcheol dan Jihoon itu. Wonwoo menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa tanpa melakukan apapun. Wonwoo memandang kosong lantai marmer berwarna coklat di depannya.

" **Lari Jeon Somi!"**

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa sakit karena jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Jihoon yang tengah menatapnya dengan tangan yang terangkat seperti hendak menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon dengan tatapan heran bercampur khawatir, Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Dadaku sakit karena jantungku sebentar lagi akan keluar menembus dadaku…" jawab Wonwoo sekenanya. Jihoon memutar kedua bola matanya dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dengan sekantong besar plastik berwarna putih berisi snack dan minuman dingin.

"Kita akan sangat sibuk sekarang, seharian kemarin mencari red distrik ternyata tidak semudah itu…" gerutu Jihoon sambil membuka salah satu chiki kentang yang ia beli. Wonwoo mengangguk dan ikut mengambil salah satu chiki lalu membukanya.

"Apalagi dengan babyfacemu itu kita hampir saja diusir dari bar itu karena dituduh menjual anak pada pemilik bar…" kata Wonwoo mengingat kejadian aneh kemarin sedangkan Jihoon, hanya mendengus dan memakan rakus snacknya.

"Mereka bahkan hampir saja mengambil laptop berhargaku astaga," desah Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wonwoo lagi=lagi mengangguk dan menggigiti chiki kentangnya perlahan mencoba merasakan bumbu rasa sapi panggangnya.

"Aku ingin Cola…" gumam Jihoon setelah melihat minuman dingin yang ia beli tidak ada yang berwarna coklat dan penuh soda itu.

"Aku akan membelinya, kau membeli semua ini di supermarket di sebrang sana kan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket juga dompetnya. Setelah Wonwoo kembali Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Wonwoo sebelumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau beli Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon menyeret remote tv dengan kakinya.

"Obat sakit kepala, aku pergi dulu…" Jihoon mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya lemah lalu mulai berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ditontonnya.

Wonwoo menggigil ketika siang itu langit mendung dan hawa dingin bahkan menusuk kulit itu menerpa tubuhnya. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kekedua telapak tangannya sambil berjalan keluar dari lift. Sambil menggumamkan nada dan lirik rapp lagu favoritnya Wonwoo berjalan santai sambil memperhatikan sekitar, Wonwoo orang baru jelas ia masih penasaran dan senang memperhatikan sekelilingnya sedikit-sedikit menghapal jalan atau tempat agar ia tidak tersesat nanti.

Wonwoo berjalan terburu-buru ketika ia menyebrangi zebra cross karena lampu hijau untuk penyebrang tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Wonwoo benar-benar menggigil ketika ia masuk ke supermarket kecil dekat dengan apartementnya dan dengan cepat menuju kulkas lalu mengambil dua botol besar cola. Ketika ia akan berniat untuk langsung membayar Wonwoo terpikirkan untuk kembali belanja beberapa snack untuk persedian kalau-kalau snack yang dibeli Jihoon habis. Ia yakin perkataan Jihoon benar tentang mencari bukti dan keberadaan Red Distrik itu. jadi, ia kembali membawa troli kecil, memasukkan dua botol colanya ke sana.

Diam-diam ia heran pada Jihoon karena ingin meminum cola di cuaca sedingin itu. terlalu bingung untuk memilih snack dan terlalu berkonsentrasi Wonwoo tidak sadar menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjongkok dibagian spagethi.

"Maaf…" gumam Wonwoo sedikit membungkuk dan langsung bertatap mata dengan orang itu yang ternyata seorang pria.

"Oh, kau yang waktu itu berkunjung ke café dengan kedua temanmukan? Bagaimana keadaanmu apa sakitmu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya tiba=tiba membuat Wonwoo diam sebentar berusaha mengingat siapa pria berwajah manis dengan rambut sebahu itu.

"Kau… pemilik café?" tanya Wonwoo balik, pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Maaf waktu itu sepertinya pegawaiku menyalakan ACnya terlalu besar jadi-"

"Bukan itu, bukan karena ACmu aku memang sudah tidak enak badan sebelum keluar rumah. Terimakasih Capuchinonya…" potong Wonwoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Pria itu Jeonghan kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk matanya kemudian melirik isi troli Wonwoo.

"Snack untuk makan malam?" tanya Jeonghan membuat Wonwoo menunduk sebentar melihat barang belanjaannya dan tertawa pelan.

"Kami sangat suka makan…" jawab Wonwoo.

"Kami? Kau tinggal bersama kedua temanmu itu?" tanya Jeonghan lagi dan diangguki Wonwoo.

"Kau sendiri apa itu spaghetti untuk tokomu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil meminggirkan troli dan tubuhnya untuk seorang nenek yang lewat karena perbuatannya itu Jeonghan bisa sangat jelas mencium wangi mawar dari tubuh Wonwoo. Jeonghan mengeryitkan keningnya karena wangi mawar itu tiba-tiba saja datang ketika Wonwoo menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Bukan ini untuk makan malamku, salah satu pegawaiku bisa membuat sphagetti sendiri jadi, sekalian menghemat pengeluaran cafeku membuat sphagetti buatan sendiri…." Jawab Jeonghan menahan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatkanmu satu…" ujar Jeonghan yang langsung ditolak Wonwoo.

"Tidak terimakasih Capuchinomu sudah cukup. Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang ponselku terus bergetar daritadi," jawab Wonwoo sambil memegang saku jaketnya, Jeonghan tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kalau tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran dan ingin makan siang atau makan malam bersamaku nanti…" kata Jeonghan sambil menyodorkan ponselnya, Wonwoo awalnya ragu namun akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan menuliskan nomernya kemudian mengembalikan ponselnya lagi.

" **Lari!"**

"Apa kau mau membayar belanjaanmu sekarang? Sepertinya bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan juga sudah cukup," kata Jeonghan, Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba saja seperti familiar.

"Oh,aku juga sudah selesai…" jawab Wonwoo ketika Jeonghan memanggil namanya. Mereka berdua akhirnya ikut mengantri di barisan kasir yang hanya satu orang. Jeonghan mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk mengantri duluan karena barang belanjaannya hanya sedikit dan Jeonghan tidak keberatan untuk menunggu. Ketika mengantri Jeonghan bisa mencium wangi mawar itu dengan sangat jelas tanpa sadar ia bahkan memperhatikan tengkuk Wonwoo dan mencoba menyentuhnya.

Wonwoo menoleh ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mencoba menyentuh tengkuknya dan mendapati Jeonghan dengan wajah memerah dan tangan yang terangkat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Wonwoo di belakang jaketmu ada-"

" **Lari Jeon Somi!"**

Dan Wonwoo benar-benar berlari. Ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Jeon Somi, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berlari, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa ketakutan dan seolah seseorang tengah mengejarnya, Wonwoo yang saat itu berlari untuk kembali ke apartementnya dan bahkan tadi tidak perduli teriakan Jeonghan atau kasir yang menanyakan tentang belanjaannya itu menyebrang, ia penasaran kenapa ia masih merasa diikuti dan membuat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang tanpa sadar ada sebuah mobil yang lewat dari arah kirinya dan menabraknya hingga tergeletak di sebrang jalan.

" **Mereka sudah menemukanmu. Larilah!"**

 _Bagaimana aku bisa berlari jika pandanganku gelap dan tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan_? Batin Wonwoo ketika ia mulai hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Jihoon yang terlihat khawatir. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya menahan sakit yang timbul dari lengan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau berlari keluar dan menyebrang tanpa menengok ke kanan dan kirimu Jeon Wonwoo?!" sembur Jihoon ketika Wonwoo hendak bangun. Wonwoo meringis dan kemudian tertawa garing ia baru sadar kalau Seungcheol berdiri di belakang Jihoon dengan wajah meminta maaf.

"Jihoon tenang ia baru saja bangun…" tegur Seungcheol yang langsung ditatap tajam Jihoon.

"Berapa umurmu Wonwoo? Kau tahu kenapa pemerintah memasang lampu merah dan zebra cross dimana-mana, itu untuk menghindari orang ceroboh sepertimu." Tandas Jihoon membuat Seungcheol dan Wonwoo diam. Wonwoo bahkan ingat eommanya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Maafkan aku Jihoon, tubuhku bergerak sendiri kau tahu seperti ada yang menyuruhku untuk berlari…" jelas Wonwoo membuat Jihoon menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal Wonwoo, sekarang kembali beristirahat aku sudah menemukan tempat yang kita cari…" perintah Jihoon sambil menyodorkan tablet putihnya pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo menerimanya dengan senang hati dan memperhatikan layar yang menunjukkan sebuah peta dengan titik merah disana. Wonwoo bahkan melihat keterangan di sebelahnya dan denah yang benar-benar lengkap.

"Kau hebat Woozi!" puji Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lebar, Jihoon hanya mendengus dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Cepat sembuh Wonwoo, kami akan kembali lagi besok," pamit Seungcheol sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Wonwoo mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya lemah.

" **Berhati-hatilah…"**

Wonwoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka ia kira abhwa Seungcheol atau Jihoon kembali untuk membawa seseuatu yang mereka lupa tapi, ternyata seorang pria yang memakai jas putih seperti dokter dengan tubuh yang tinggi juga wajah yang tampan masuk. Wonwoo menaikkan kedua alisnya heran ketika pria itu terlihat shock dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Ngg…"

"Apa kau sudah baikkan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dengan ramah namun Wonwoo masih bisa melihat jelas wajah datarnya.

"Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing," jawab Wonwoo, dokter itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala bagian belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam dan merasakan pria itu mengelus lembut kepalanya entah untuk apa tapi, mungkin ia sedang mengecek apa ada luka atau tonjolan yang membuat kepala Wonwoo pusing akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kepalamu baik-baik saja, mungkin kau masih shock…" jelasnya dengan nada pelan, Wonwoo memperhatikan pria itu yang seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam matanya. Wonwoo bahkan merinding karena terus dipandangi oleh mata hitam itu tepat di mata. Tapi, kemudian pria itu mengedipkan matanya dan membuang muka beralih untuk mengecek luka yang ada di tangan kiri Wonwoo.

"Ini hanya luka kecil dalam seminggu pasti akan langsung sembuh asalkan jangan terkena air dan kau terus memberikan obat ini secara rutin…" jelasnya lagi sambil mengambil botol berukuran sedang berwarna bening dari sakunya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika mencium bau menyengat saat tutup botol itu dibuka.

"Kau bisa menahan sakit sedikit kan? Aku yakin kau bisa…" ujarnya sambil menumpahkan cairan bening itu ke atas kapas dan bersiap untuk membalurkannya pada luka Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya siap merasakan perih. Tapi, Wonwoo tidak sesiap itu hingga ia berteriak dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya ketika merasakan perih yang benar-benar perih ketika dokter itu menekan lukanya.

"Kau yakin usiamu bukan lima tahun?" goda pria itu masih terus menekan-nekan luka Wonwoo. Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan lukanya yang berdarah terasa panas, ia tidak yakin bisa melihat darah menempel di kapas itu dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat tidak menyadari dokter itu memperhatikan wajah kesakitan Wonwoo dengan pandangan puas.

"Sudah selesai." Ujarnya setelah menempel plester terakhir di tangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo membuka matanya dan memperhatikan lukanya yang sudah kembali ditutup dan tidak terasa perih lagi itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Kau harus melakukan hal yang sama agar lukanya cepat sembuh, salah satu temanmu memintaku memberikan perawatan kilat dengan obat yang paling manjur. Ia bahkan membayarku dua kali lipat…" jelas pria itu sambil tertawa pelan, dan pertama kalinya Wonwoo merasa pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar cocok sebagai dokter yang ramah berbeda dengan wajah datarnya tadi dan sikap sadisnya.

"Terimakasih…" gumam Wonwoo sambil melihat nametagnya.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi…" lanjutnya lagi dan diangguki Mingyu. Mingyu kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo lembut lalu perlahan turun dan menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada setengah berbisik. Wonwoo yang heran dengan kelakuan Mingyu hanya diam dan beberapa detik kemudian menjawab ketika melihat wajah Mingyu yang menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Jeon… Wonwoo…" jawab Wonwoo ragu, ia heran kenapa ia ingin sekali menepis tangan Mingyu yang tadi menyembuhkannya dan sekarang mengelus lembut pipinya itu, ia heran kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada kedua manik hitam yang menatapnya dengan lembut, ia heran kenapa Mingyu seolah mengenalnya padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Mingyu-ssi?" panggil Wonwoo ketika Mingyu terus berdiam di posisi yang sama, ibu jarinya terus mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo dan sekarang beralih ke bibirnya. Tapi pada akhirnya Wonwoo memundurkan wajahnya menepis tangan Mingyu dengan halus ketika Mingyu mulai mengusap-ngusap bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau percaya pada takdir Wonwoo-ssi?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo makin heran tapi, kemudian ia menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Apa kau pernah dengar kalau sesuatu yang menjadi milikmu akan kembali lagi meskipun bentuk dan baunya akan berbeda tapi, sang pemilik pasti akan langsung mengenalinya? Atau mungkin kau pernah mengalaminya?"

" **Mereka sudah menemukanmu…"**

"Mingyu-ssi bukannya kau masih ada pekerjaan? Sebaiknya kau kembali…" tegur Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak lari, bibir bawah Wonwoo bergertar karena menahan takut ketika melihat Mingyu menatapnya dengan tajam, Wonwoo bahkan melihat bagaimana Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam seolah menikmati aroma dari tubuh Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak akan larikan?" bisik Mingyu sambil menyentuh kening Wonwoo dengan keningnya, memperhatikan bibir Wonwoo yang bergetar. Beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Wonwoo ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Mingyu-ssi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau harus menjalani operasikan?" tegur salah satu suster berambut coklat panjang dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya ditaruh segelas air dan obat-obatan.

"Aku akan pergi tapi, aku akan kembali lagi…" gumamnya dan membuat suster yang baru masuk itu menatapnya heran.

"Dia salah satu dokter paling professional disini tapi, dia terlihat begitu misterius dan berbahaya. Tenang Wonwoo-ssi dia orang baik kepribadiaannya akan berubah ketika menangani para pasiennya, jangan khawatir…" ujar suster itu menenangkan Wonwoo yang terlihat shock dan khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang Wonwoo-ssi, kau bisa pulang besok pagi. Selamat malam…" Wonwoo memperhatikan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dan beralih pada segelas air yang disimpan di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya.

" **Lari…"**

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang disini? Apa mengintimidasi pasiennya bisa dikatakan baik dan sedang ngeterend di ibu kota? Dan kenapa harus berlari? Siapa yang menemukanku? Astaga…" gerutu Wonwoo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali mencium wangi mawar yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, tidak mungkin aku akan berdiam diri disini dan menunggunya. Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika dia tidak merapeku nanti…" gumam Wonwoo dan menyibakkan selimutnya, ia beruntung karena hanya kepalanya yang pusing dan luka di tangannya hanya sikutnya meskipun masih ada goresan-goresan disana-sini tapi, tidak menghilangkan niatannya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan menghindari pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

"Kembali ke apartement secepat mungkin…"

" **Mereka akan menemukanmu…"**

To Be Countinue.

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 **DevilPrince** : Aku aja kaget dapet ide begituan-_- manusia memang susah ditebak bukan? Nyahahah, siapakah anak gadis sebelah itu? kkk~ kalau threesome maybe yes maybe not(?) mueheheh…

 **Kim991** : done '-')/

 **Prectieurl** : udah nih udah nih udahhhhhh

 **Viyomi** : Wonwoo nggak bau :3 dia hanya wangi(?) makasih loh ya udah excited#nangisterharu# nggak yakin bdsmnya memuaskanT.T tapi, akan kuusahakan nyahahah~

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : maafkan aku namamu typo#sujud# selain nulis cerita namapun di typoin-_- my bad, aku juga phobia darah kok tenang-tenang '-')/ semoga nggak keputus jalinan benang merah mereka ya eheheheh, makasih udah nyemangatin :3

 **KimAnita** : yap benar sekali ternyata itu keluarga Mingyu '-')/ semoga tetap serem dan seru ya ceritanya TT

 **Bungkustapayochi17** : nggak apa-apa aku juga suka telat apdet kok-_-, btw namamu unik sekali nyahahahah~ iya ternyata keluarga Kim Mingyu -_- keluarga Jeon complicated sangat sebenarnya kkk~ udah dilanjut nih ffnya mueheheheh

 **Wonwhale** : aura Mingyu emang psycho gimana gitu ya-_- untung aja cocok jadi dokter ya TT aneh juga kalau dia jadi editor manga ternyata#slapped#

 **Xiayuweliu** : iya loh mawar '-')/

 **Wonwoo** : iyaa ternyata tebakanmu benar Minyu keluarga Kim yang itu kkk~ udah dilanjutin nih makasih udah nyemangatin '-')/

 **Guest** : sudah dilanjuttt '-')/

 **Kim991** : udah dilanjut lohh '-')/

 **Viyomi** : tabok aku aja nggak apa-apa kok aku pasrah#menyerahkandiri(?)# lop yuu tuuu mueheheh, bukannn Jeonghan bukan keluarga Kim TT sudah dijelasin dikit di chap ini loh '-')/ iya tuh Mingyu sok banget pengen bunuh Wonwoo-_- kita lihat dia bisa bunuh Wonwoo apa enggak mueheheheh, Ming cuman dokter yang bantu doang loh bukan kerja di kepolisian kkk~

 **Mingchewifeu** : hayoloh bayangin apanya nyahahahah, udah dilanjut nih maaf lama ya TT

 **DevilPrince** : relakan saja dia untuk Jeonghan berbagi itu indahkan? Nyahahahah udah dijelasin dikit loh hubungan keluarga Jeon sama Yoon mueheheheh

 **17MissCarat** : ternyata keluarga Yoon juga kena atau lebih tepatnya orang yang bikin keluarga Jeon terkutuk(?) ketika ngebayangin mawar aku malah ngebayangin pemain film horror yang suka makan bunga itu TT udah dilanjut loh maaf telat TT

 **XiayuweLiu** : kadang aku juga merinding sendiri kok -_- nyahahahahah

 **Dazzpicable** : duhduh mungkin nanti bakal berubah pikiran loh(?) mungkin nyahahahah udah dilanjut nih maaf telat ya TT Incubuss Lullabynya mungkin ditunda dulu karena ceritanya yang rada ngalor ngidul itu mau dibenerin-_- maaf ya Our Secretnya lagi diketik mueheheheh

 **Mingyu** : sepertinya nasibnya akan kurang baik disini(?)

 **Guest** : udah di apdet lagi tapi meanie momentnya masih sedikit dan geje banget maaf ya TT

 **KimAnita** : bukannn kkk~ Seme tega sexy juga (?) nyahahahah

 **Nikeagustina16** : ommo makasih loh udah bilang fanficnya keren TT udah dilanjut nih mueheheheh, Wonwoo aja sampai keringet dingin gitu TT kkk~

Masih ada beberapa bagian yang belum aku jelaskan karena berhubung ini kayanya udah panjang banget(?) Mingyu udah ketemu langsung tuh sama Wonwoo nyahahahah-_- dan lihat betapa sadisnya dia ngobatin Wonwoo ada yang mau coba? Kkk~ itu masa lalu keluarga Yoon loh masih samar-samar tenang masih banyak rahasia yang belum diungkap(?) kalau masih bingung silahkan bertanya '-')/ yosh, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


End file.
